


Of Cold Hands and Snores.

by marylucynord



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Honeymoon, Kissing, Love Confessions, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylucynord/pseuds/marylucynord
Summary: Newt and Tina are trapped in a cabin on their Honeymoon. Conversations...
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Of Cold Hands and Snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I am so nervous. I apologize in advance for the possible orthographic mistakes. English is not my first language. Let me know your thoughts in the comments! Kudos are appreciated ;)

"Did you know that you snore?" Newt said looking at her lovingly. 

They were on their Honeymoon in Patagonia, Argentina. Trapped in a little cabin in the middle of a snowed - forest that got darker by the second.

"What?" She seemed a little taken aback by his affirmation, but didn't dare to believe it "yeah right" She chuckled.

"No kidding. It's not a loud snore but it definitely is a snore. Come on, it's normal. I grew with Theseus sleeping ten feet away from me and in case you forgot, I have a basement full of creatures that don't care about snoring as half as you do" He grabbed her hand. 

It was a cold cabin and the snow outside didn't make it any better so they were cuddling beneath the multiple blankets that Newt found in a cabinet near the bed.

"Your hand is cold" Tina said trying to change the subject. She didn't snore, for god's sake! She would know that. Would she?

"It's not that cold" He argued.

"It is. And if you plan on touching something else other than my hand with YOUR hand, I'd say you should warm it up a little bit" Tina grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Newt smirked "what if I don't- " He cupped her left breast "-want to?"

She shivered. Maybe from the cold hand or maybe for the electricity of the movement.

"Well, maybe we can warm it up together" Tina whispered as she turned to give him a heated kiss.  
______________________________________________________________

Hours later, Newt woke up to find Tina snuggled to his chest, of course snoring lightly.

"Well, guess I'll have to get used to it" He thought as he smiled and grabbed his wand to cast a heating spell. 

He would later argue about it but Tina was right. His hands were really cold.

**Author's Note:**

> So...here it is! My first published work on this couple...Well, first published work ever! Let me know your thoughts!  
> (Featuring my beautiful home country? Hell yeah!)


End file.
